


Vid: Sweet Little Headache

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Female Relationships, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy should have known it was never going to be easy, loving a 1,200 year old immortal thief like Amanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Sweet Little Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Music by the Benny Goodman Orchestra, featuring Martha Tipton


End file.
